


cloud nine

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, More Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “HEY, HEY, HEY!”, he shouts when he hears the door opening. “Welcome home!”, he has a grin and bright eyes, until he looks at you. He then stops because he knows almost immediately that something is wrong.You don’t say a word while you get your shoes off.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 42





	cloud nine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have errors. Also I imagine Bokuto's hugs as that type of hugs that crush your bones and make you immediately feel like everything bad you were feeling came out of your system with that squeeze.

“HEY, HEY, HEY!”, he shouts when he hears the door opening. “Welcome home!”, he has a grin and bright eyes, until he looks at you. He then stops because he knows almost immediately that something is wrong.

You don’t say a word while you get your shoes off.

“Are you okay?”, his voice is quiet, very unlike him and he is approaching with unpaired socks.

After observing your every move with worried eyes, you sigh and finally look at him. Your face doesn’t seem alright.

“What happened?”

“I had a bad day”, you simply say.

“Oh”, is all Bokuto can say for a few seconds. “Well, I’m doing your favorite dinner, so maybe you can have a bath and then we can eat!”, you give him a small smile before nodding.

When you’re passing him to do what he said, he grabs you by the arm, stopping you in the process. You look at him with confused and tired eyes. He smiles before pulling you into one of his big tight hugs.

And the thing does its magic because while you are there, in his arms, you feel warm and protected. You feel like all the bad energy you had inside, is finally leaving your body to be replaced by the warmth and love that this big beefy man offers daily.

And you permitted yourself to melt into his embrace because you needed to feel this love after such an awful day. You really did.

“I love you”, he whispers, and you almost didn’t hear it because you were on cloud nine, but a smile appears on your face, nonetheless.

“I love you too”.

He kisses you in the head and then in the cheeks and then everywhere else he can reach until you’re laughing mess and a tickle fight starts. That was until you two realized that dinner was burning.


End file.
